Supports for devices such as monitors, televisions, other information technology (IT) equipment or other similar devices are known and may comprise articulating arms. Technology carts that may typically comprise a rolling cart that includes IT technology such as a computer, CPU, monitor, keyboard, or other equipment or devices are also known. Technology carts are often found in healthcare environments such as hospitals where they may be moved between patient areas for use by a healthcare professional. Supports may be used to support a monitor on a technology cart and in environments and configurations other than technology carts such as wall mounted supports, cabinet mounted supports, table top supports or the like.